She's an Annoying Bard, But She's MY Annoying Bard
by superzombiedestroyer123
Summary: We all know that Morrigan can be a bit territorial. When Zevran flirts with her lover, how is she to take it? Established Leliana x Morrigan.


**Well hello there! This is my first time writing for Dragon Age, I'll admit. I want to write much longer fic, but this one is more to get rid of the crippling writer's block I seem to have at the moment. I sincerely hope you enjoy it, and I'll see you again at the bottom!**

 **!**

Morrigan was angry.

Scratch that.

Morrigan was _livid._

As she spied a certain auburn-haired bard sitting uncomfortably... _close..._ to a certain, sexual disease ridden, oafish, sniveling...

Ahem. Let's try that again.

Morrigan sat by her fire, gazing thoughtlessly over to the roaring bonfire in the middle of the camp, her eyes lingering on the sight of Leliana and Zevran sharing stories of their travels with one another.

She thought back to what Alistair said to her at the beginning of their travels. He had accused her of not being capable of civility.

 _Perhaps now is a good time to test that,_ Morrigan thought to herself. She stood up, doused her fire, and headed over.

 **!**

"So, there I was, stark naked and brandishing a cursed chicken like a mace, when the innkeeper comes up to me and-" Zevran is cut off from his exciting tale when Morrigan seats herself between the elf and the human, her right hand immediately searching for Leliana's left, which found hers just as quickly. Leliana felt how tense Morrigan was, and immediately began tracing small patterns on the back of the mage's hand with her fingers.

If Zevran noticed, he said nothing, offering Morrigan his signature suave smile.

"Well hello, Madame. I was just recounting my lovely friend here with the tale of my last assassination." He replied, winking at the bard.

Morrigan's hand clenched into a fist in Leliana's hold, and the former assassin brought her other hand to her lap to gently coax the fist out of its form.

After a few tense seconds, Morrigan relaxed once again, and smiled (read: snarled) at the elf rogue.

"I'm sure it was quite the...engaging tale. But don't you think we should all be getting some rest?" Morrigan suggested, eager to get the Antivan away from such close proximity.

"What ever do you mean? The night is still young, as they say!" Zevran replied, his face lighting up.

Morrigan grimaced inwardly before going on.

"Zevran. The only other being with its eyes open doesn't have eyelids to close them." Morrigan replied, motioning to Shale, who stood watch at the front of the camp.

Leliana giggled, bringing a hand up to her mouth to try to hide it.

Zevran took notice of Leliana once again, and smiled, resembling a lion stalking its prey.

"Leliana, you make such, _sensuous sounds._ Why hide them?" He asked, ignoring the death that was in Moriogan's eyes.

"Perhaps if you were to accompany me to my tent, we could-" The elf was cut off by an unseen force, is hands going to his throat as he struggled to breathe.

He fell to the ground, and Morrigan kneeled next to him.

"You listen to me, you _snobbish simpleton."_ She began, venom dripping from her every word.

"Leliana is irritably happy, and far too talkative to do her any good. In short, she is an annoying bard." She went on. By this point, Zevran was turning blue in the face.

"But she is _my_ annoying bard. And if you lay one hand on her, I shall do the world a favor and ensure that there are no little Zevran's in the future. _Are we clear?"_

Zevran, who was barely conscious at this point, nodded weakly.

"Good."

She released him from her invisible hold, and grabbed Leliana, pulling her from her seat and towards her tent.

"Do you seriously expect me to be complacent about this after you called me irritable, talkative, and annoying?" Leliana asked as she was practically dragged to the witch's camp.

"You seem to have missed the meaning of that whole ordeal." Morrigan replied evenly, opening the flap of her tent.

"And that is?" Leliana asked.

Morrigan pushed her down onto the mat that served as her bed, using magic to make sure she didn't land too hard. She straddled the flaming-haired woman, and landed a hard, but quick kiss upon her lips.

" _Mine"_ She growled, going in for another.

And by the next day, the whole camp certainly knew the same.

 **!**

 **And there you have it! I've always figured Morrigan to be territorial when it comes to lovers (she makes it really obvious in DA:O), and this idea just kinda popped into my head. What do you think? I might right a short sequel to this one, if any of you are interested. I also want to write a longer fic about these two lovely ladies. I'd love to hear what you think, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
